Riptide One shot: Tension
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: An one shot for someone I absolutely love, have to, just because I tease her way to much. This is future from the story, closer to chapter 26 when I get their eventually. Well it's not a lemon, or really smut but it is kind of a lime. Lime as in sexual action but no sex not M/M or F/F! This what happens when Amma and Steve is left alone .


_**JD: The movie that's in here isn't really Fast and Furious, it's Gone in 60 seconds. Amelia doesn't like movies about cars and stuff that's Paula thing not hers. She pick that movie out because PAULA and TONY made a joke including Gone in 60 Seconds. It was to let Steve understand what was really going on that's it! I put the wrong movie down on PURPOSE!**_

* * *

Tony and Bruce stood in the penthouse looking at the two couples. "We're about to leave out to Wakanda." Tony informed them then walked off leaving them. Bruce just look at them and walk off behind Tony. They didn't have enough time to pick on the couples though Tony was itching to.

Natasha look to her boyfriend, though normally they stay professional, and kiss his lips softly. "We should be going too. No telling when our next day off will be." she said letting her accent slip a little. Her boyfriend, Clint, nod then look up to the girl he sees like a daughter and man out of time. They were curl up to each other on the couch.

"We'll be fine, Clint. Go enjoy your romantic weekend." the teenager insisted. She gave him the most convincing smile the known trouble maker could manage.

"I would tell Cap to keep you out of trouble but knowing how you are you would get both of you into trouble. Behave." he said as Natasha nearly dragged him out of the room to the elevator.

"I'm bored. I'm going to see what the others are up to." The teenager, Amma, look up at the blonde hair blue eyes super soldier.

"I'll come with you." he wrap his strong arms around her and softly kiss her cheek. Normally he would be nervous or scare to be so bold but he learn a long time ago Amma likes it better when he is bold. He softly and slowly ran the tip of his nose on the back of her neck. They had have sex a few times and afterwards she would be sore and tired. She smile looking back to him.

"Come on, handsome." she laugh pulling him along. They got into the elevator and he softly kiss her neck.

She giggled and lean back using his shoulder as a pillow. He ran his hand through her hair and kiss her cheek. That made her giggle more. She turn around to face him, right before their lips touch they heard a 'cough' making them both blush turning to the two newest members of the beta team.

The tall light skin African American girl with dark chocolate eyes. Her hair black as can be pulled tight into a bun with bow and arrows strap to her back.

The other being her best friend and light brown hair with dyes black streaks in it. Her eyes showed amusement at the couple, their light almost unnatural green shimmer. She's a good bit shorter than everyone else but size doesn't matter, she can put almost anyone on their ass. Her pale skin and long sleeves you would think she was never outside, wrong. She loves any weather that she can be in. She has her sai hook to her side and a miniature knife that looks like a dinosaur tooth on a leather strap around her neck, like a necklace.

The couple blushing pulled away. "Spinx. Demon." Amma greeted trying to get rid of the 'busted' atmosphere. "Where you two off to?" she ask noting them in uniforms and their weapons.

"Fury, has a mission for us." A soft almost whisper voice said. It came from the shorter girl, Demon.

"Lovebirds, go get a room and let us work." the other girl, Spinx, command. She seems like a bitch but in truth she's not, just an act. Amma nod letting them join into the elevator.

"JARVIS, where is everyone else?" Amma asked snuggling her face to her boyfriend's arm softly enjoying his presents like always.

"Miss Pepper and Mr Happy still away. Miss Shiny is in the garage with her yellow car. Miss Sparky is in her lab working on her miniature bombs." The AI named off the rest of their family.

"What about Phil?" She asked softer remembering her uncle she loves deeply.

"Mr Coulson is away at the moment." JARVIS informed them then open the doors after a few moments. It's the garage connecting to the lobby. Amma walk beside Steve quickly to see her best friend sprawl out on the hood of her yellow Lamborghini. It was apparently a gift from her friends on some military island. She seem like she was in heaven.

"What would Kurt think if I told him you were cheating on him with a car?" Amma asked picking on the younger girl who blush deeply. She sat up and show off her now shoulder length hair with black tips. She had it dyed completely black but she let her copper, almost orange color, hair grow back.

The couple looked to each other after the strange girl they call Shiny started to gush and coo things to her yellow sports car. The couple look at each other and softly kiss each other while no one was paying them attention. Their lips brush together and Amma pull away and smile up to him.

"Later." Amma whisper to him softly running her hands down his chest. He grab her wrists pulling her closer but to others it would look like a hug. To them their bodies close and feeling each others skin making their bodies hotter.

"You're so sexy and smart." Shiny drool over her car. The couple look over to her and Amma smirk at the look Steve made to the younger girl.

"She's totally oblivious to us." Amma whisper to him. Her best friend was so wrap up in gushing over her car in her own world to notice the sexual tension between the couple.

"We should go and watch those movies." Amma said softly and Shiny didn't even notice as the couple left her. As they walk out they ran into another couple coming in. Paula with her chin length blonde hair and eyes that look way to mature to be of only a girl a few years older than Amma herself. They both have went through a lot growing up. The girl's boyfriend being about same height as Steve but with dark blonde hair and darker roots, natural. They look at each other before Amma broke the ice.

"We are going up stairs." She said grabbing Steve's hand. "See you later, Paula and Beni!" She waved over her shoulder dragging the super soldier away.

They get to the penthouse and curl up under a small black blanket that Amma uses during her traveling with the circus. She is an high sky jumper and also on side works with bows and arrows with her 'brother' Clint and sword fighting with 'Candy Man.' Curl up so close and no one can really see their shoulders down thanks to the blanket, they are mostly hidden from the world. Amma softly rubs her back to Steve's chest and sits comfortably on his lap in laying position. He has his shoes off and feet prop up on the couch stretch out. She let him rest his hand on her stomach when normally unless they are in their rooms he wouldn't do anything more then kiss her on the cheek. His mind settings still set to the old fashion ways. She likes that about him. He's not corrupted by the now-a-day world. She teaches him things that most would know by time they are thirteen now, and she for the first time in her life feels like she is truly love by someone she doesn't consider family.

"What are we watching?" He asked as the beginning music began.

"Um." She forgot and reach behind him for the DVD box and end up rubbing against his whole body making him gasp softly into her ear. Both of them being turn on by how that one ended up. Her leg right over his crotch where you can easily see that the pants were getting to tight there for him. She got the box blushing deeply and showing him the cover.

She blush more not really paying attention to the movie that she has seen hundreds of times with Phil and Paula, Paula made them. It was Fast and the Furious. These type of movies is what Paula got them to watch because of her obsession with fast cars. The girl can drive anything from a helicopter to clown car, the Helcarrier to Spaz, anything she puts her mind to. Time past and Amma mostly asleep but still slightly turn on from the Soldier, her Soldier, that's laying under her. The movie is at the part where the girl, Amma doesn't remember her name, is trying to climb over to the driver's side to what seems like have sex with him. She looks up to him as she felt him move slightly, he's blushing. He look down and smile to her. She moves his hand down slightly to her pants line blushing just as deep. He looks down still blushing and gasp as she rubs her leg onto his tight pants. His hand slips under her belt line and she squirms slightly. When she gets him to put his hand down into her pants and rub her a slight moan escapes her lips and Happy Hogan walks out of the elevator they didn't even notice came up. He started to freak out when he saw how they were laying and heard her moan.

"I... What..." He started but instead Amma grab Steve's hand, both blushing deeply, running into the elevator then escape to his room that she stays in more than her own.


End file.
